Not alone for the last fight
by Phillipe363
Summary: As Oliver's finale battle with the anti-monitor draws near and all alone Oliver discovers that not everyone is willing to let him die on his own, even if it means for Slade and Sara facing their own deaths.


**Hey guys**

**A quick plot bunny idea I've got is my version of Oliver dying during the upcoming Crisis on Infinite earths event, or well at least leading up to it. ****You'll see what I mean below**

**I don't own Arrow or anything else since if I did I would have never written those stupid flash-forwards with that dark future of a Star City wasteland in season 7 that the Arrow writers are changing in season 8 by Mia, William, Conner and other Team Arrow members in the present day.**

**Given my earlier fics where I trashed the show writers for doing the flash-forwards, I'm not going to give an apology for it at all since the writers are only doing this possible future change out of necessity due to backlash, not actual care.**

**Okay enough of me talking about that, on with the show**

* * *

Pocket Dimension

Oliver wearing his original Hood suit and recurve bow, (since the suit he acquired from Earth 2 got destroyed in a fight) watches the environment around becomes that of Lian Yu with being in the remains of Fyers destroyed camp.

A reality change he knows is due to the manipulation of the anti-monitor since the monitor or Mar Novu used up the last of his energy to merge earth 38 with earth 1, and render the anti-monitor mortal with only very limited power, before starting the process of sealing off this dimension. This when Oliver knew he would die, his finale battle that he won't leave alive… and die all alone.

Suddenly a voice coming from behind him "Don't worry kid we've got your back."

Turning around Oliver sees Slade Wilson in his full Deathstroke gear, minus his helmet and Sara in her White Canary suit walking over to him.

"I told everybody to leave. What are you two still doing here?" Oliver growls.

"Everybody else did, Barry Allen made sure of that. Only if you think we are going to let you fight this battle alone you're dumber than I thought" Slade replies harshly.

"Your both going to die, and there's nothing I can do to prevent that; this was my responsibly. You both have signed your deaths here alongside me for nothing" Oliver says angrily.

"No Ollie not for nothing, for you and us. We are not letting you do this alone; I've already walked away from you one time too many. The three of us made a pact years ago on Lian Yu, that has not changed" Sara replies full of conviction and warmth.

"I made a promise to myself all those years ago when recusing you from Fyers clutches after you got captured trying to save Yao Fei that I would not leave you to die alone ever again. And I keep my promises. You're the only brother I've ever had and one of the best men I've ever known" Slade says firmly and affection, of course in his usual gruff voice.

"Slade's right Ollie. I'd rather die alongside you then die at some later point knowing I didn't. You're the only person besides Nyssa I've ever really given my heart to" Sara says emotionally.

Oliver reflects on how Slade his brother in all but blood, one of the most loyal people in his life (certain Mirakuru issue notwithstanding), and Sara Lance one of the only people who can understand him in ways no other person can.

A bond that started off as a childhood friend, grew into fire-forged in hell on Lian Yu, then later as became assassins under ARGUS, and the League of Assassins, vigilantes, and the list goes on. The only woman he considers his greatest love, besides Laurel, and for Felicity well he's come to realize he's only settled for her.

For the first time since he stayed behind Oliver knows he's not alone but with two of the people who mean the most to him.

"Okay, then I know when I'm not going to win an argument against the two of you. Though I think I liked it better when you two didn't gang up on me" Oliver replies with a grin.

Suddenly Sara leans forward kissing Oliver on the mouth as he returns as it's full of love, passion, regret for years they could have been together, and acceptance of what's coming. They break apart after a moment, wishing it could go on longer but knows it cannot.

"If you two love birds are done, I think we've got bigger problems," Slade says reaching for his sheathed sword.

Because all around them are various enemies of Ras al Ghul, Malcolm Merlyn, Adrian Chase, Edward Fyers, Damien Darhk, Konstantin Kovar, Joe and Grant Wilson, Tommy Merlyn as both Dark Archer, and Prometheus along with various other enemies they have faced over the years, including their henchmen.

"Is this all he's got? I thought this was going to be hard" Slade quips pulling out his sword.

"You should not be so eager to die, Mr. Wilson, this one fight you will not win" the anti-monitor's voice booms from around them.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. Novu is gone and I'll make sure you die, so the universe can finally be free of you so-called gods with being able to make its own decisions. Instead of the millenniums that you two have been manipulating people across the universe in secret by playing your universe balance game" Oliver growls "It ends."

"You could do us a favor is make sure we actually stay dead. I'm tired of constantly coming back to life" Sara quips upon removing her batons with giving them a twirl.

"See you on the other side Slade," Oliver says.

"You to kid" Slade replies.

"You know I told you once Ollie it's hard to believe this all started with the two of us and looks like it's going to end that way, at least for the three of us" Sara adds.

Raising up his bow and notching an arrow on his bowstring with pulling it back near his mouth "Anti monitor you have failed this universe" Oliver replies before firing.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this and leave a review to let me know what you think if you want to.**

**Yeah given Slade Wilson has got banned from the Arrowverse due to either the films or the Titans show I sadly don't see him coming back to Arrow.**

**And let's face it they are not going to let Sara go out alongside Oliver either when they've still got need for her over on Legends of Tomorrow.**

**However, that's why they call it fan fiction so if Oliver is going to go out dying it's only fitting Slade and Sara are there willing to make that one final stand right along with him.**

**I had Earth 38 and earth 1 get merged with being the only earth left since there is some rumor that is what might happen, although I doubt it. Just from across the board consequences are not something the Arrowverse writers are good at.**

**Until next time**


End file.
